


When the Mirror Cracks

by ragnarok89



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/F, Female-Centric, Feminist Themes, Introspection, Loss of Innocence, Mental Instability, One Shot, POV Alternating, Parallels, Post-Series, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Revenge, Scars, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. They were through with licking their own wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Mirror Cracks

There was no use in looking back into the past. Katara knew that she had to move on past all of the vestiges of the war, from moving towards her true path in life, far from vengeance and bloodlust. Azula never, ever did.

Katara was not sure if home would ever feel like home again; there was much to rebuild, inside and out. There was something broken inside her, something untinged; there was a darkness that she didn't think she would ever get out, and possibly never would.

Azula was far-gone; not far from whom she was, but just far enough for her mind to break. The fire inside was burning, scorching inside. There was darkness, shimmering in blue, dimming in warm coals. It could never reignite.

They had been hurt. Inside that hurt, they had so much ferocity and willpower. They were through with licking their own wounds. One struck like a viper, venom seeping through; the other held the force of the ocean in her hands.

They both had outward scars that seeped into their entire being. Both knew how close they were to where and when the mirror cracks. For only one, it was too late.


End file.
